


Severance

by QueenVictoria88



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Conversation, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Mention of Death, No Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoria88/pseuds/QueenVictoria88
Summary: A brief depiction of a love story where they get a beginning and an ending, but no middle.Just wanted to explore Batman and Catwoman having a bittersweet ending.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. They tried (ils ont essayé)

Selina watches blankly as the manilla folder smoothly slides across the dark oak table into the lawyer’s hands. The thin file contains the fate of two people, an immeasurable task for simple stationary. Other than the faint movement of the folder cover opening and the ornate clock ticking on the wall, a prickly silence fills the air. Each tick from the clock innervating all nerves in the room. This study, in the most western corner of the manor, is in pristine condition as it has hardly ever been used. Selina understands why he suggested it as a place of common ground. It is one of the few rooms they hadn’t made love in; therefore it poses no risk of attachment or threats of possible memories. One could almost forget they were in his house, sitting in his expensive furniture, trying to work out something on even terms. Almost.  
  
Bruce’s lawyer reads over the paper and then gives a scrutinizing look to his client. Bruce is sitting straight, stern and emotionless, patiently waiting. He hasn’t glanced at her for a few moments and she’s noticed. He doesn’t react to his lawyer and he doesn’t dare fain interest in the papers before him.  
  
“According to this, you believe Mrs. Kyle-Wayne is entitled to HALF my client’s earnings and ESTATE?! That is ridiculous! Mrs. Kyle-Wayne didn’t take residence in Wayne Manor until six months ago, the marriage hasn’t even been a year.”  
  
“Actually, it’ll be a year on Wednesday so if you agree to our terms today, you won’t have to pay the alimony increase per the Gotham bi-law in favor of an unemployed spouse at the time of divorce.”  
  
Selina shifts uncomfortably in her seat when her lawyer casually summarizes their marriage to a mere bargaining chip and one that makes her narrative the ‘little woman’.  
  
“Funny you bring up work, Charles. You believe your client is entitled to half of everything Mr. Wayne has. What he’s worked his life for? Using the legacy left to him by his parents, the remarkable Thomas & Martha Wayne, when she herself hasn’t worked a day in—“  
  
Bruce firmly places his hand on his lawyer’s arm stopping him. “William, please.” He finally looks across the table at the other lawyer and subsequently Selina. She catches the forced smile Bruce is flashing. One of his most beloved go-to’s he enjoys pulling from his wheelhouse of charming disarmaments. “ I agree to these terms. Selina can have half.”  
  
Suddenly, she feels nauseous, like her legs have gone out from under her, except she’s already sitting. Her eyes go wide, but not as wide as, Bruce’s lawyer, William. “But Mr. Wayne?!”  
  
“You just need me to sign here?” Bruce confirms as he pulls a slick pen from the breast pocket of his black suit. She always wears black. Did he subconsciously wear black too or was there a more metaphoric reason, a statement about the occasion, like it seemed fitting. Is this affecting him at all? Bruce’s hand goes to the page, but in that moment Selina has a flash to several months ago. She rolls over in bed surprised to see Bruce fast asleep, instead of on the streets. He looks peaceful for once. She has just moved in. She kisses him on the forehead and his eyes flutter gently. “I love you”, he mumbles. She nuzzles up to him and they drift back to sleep. She hasn’t seen that man in weeks. Nor his bed. Before the pen can hit the paper she exclaims, “Wait!”  
  
Bruce pauses staring at her. He loses composure briefly and she can see it, a fleeting moment of pain in his face. This is Bruce after all. The CIA couldn’t detect it, just those on the short list who’ve seen him in pain. Now every eye in the room is staring at her. “I don’t…” She shakes her head fighting back tears.  
  
“Selina” Her lawyer leans in and whispers “we’re almost home free.”  
  
Selina stands and abruptly scoots the chair back. Bruce stands out of politeness. She boldly stares him in the eye. “I don’t want anything, Bruce. I’ll just keep the ring, if that’s okay with you.” Bruce nods, She turns to his lawyer. ”William, draw up papers that say I don’t get anything but the divorce and the ring. I’ll sign that. You can fax them to Charles.”  
  
“Selina!—” Charles starts  
  
She places a hand on Charle’s shoulder, “—I’m sorry” saying it to him first, and also everyone else in the room. Barely looking at Bruce, she hurries out.  
  
Bruce lets out a defeated sigh.  
  
“Well, Congratulations Mr. Wayne.” Charles says half heartedly. “William, see you around, I’m sure.”  
  
“You tried, Charles.” The two men shake hands across the the large table  
  
“I always do. Take care.” Charles stuffs his papers into his brief case and makes his exit.  
  
“Well, Bruce…guess it goes like that sometimes.”  
  
Bruce doesn’t respond. Instead, he takes out his check book and quickly writes a check then hands it to William. “Make sure this is included in those papers, will you please?”  
  
“But she doesn’t—“  
  
“Selina deserves half, William. I can’t force her to take what she doesn’t want, but I respect her too much to allow her to leave without something.”  
  
“You are a class act, Mr. Wayne. Just like your Father.”  
  
“If that were the case, I would still be married.” He bemoans as he laces his hands into his pockets. Willam, the Wayne Family’s long entrusted Lawyer, gathers his brief case. He encouragingly slaps a hand onto Bruce’s shoulder. A gesture that says ‘hang in there kid’ and he leaves Bruce alone in the quiet study. The sun is just beginning to set. Bruce’s thoughts immediately go to Selina, but before he can lament any further, his phone buzzes in his pocket.  
  
BG: They’re starting early. I have a lead. Gotham Tower 20 mins.  
  
Batman is exceedingly grateful for Batgirl’s interruption.  
  



	2. I'll be watching you

The eyes behind the binoculars watch as Selina enters her modest apartment. She hangs up her coat while scooping up the cat on the table pawing at her; her legs are surrounded by the others. She appears to take comfort in the embrace of her four legged friend, which is one of the tells that she’s worn out, but still managing. She goes about things as normal, feeding her babies. Soon though, she heads into her bedroom and opens the closet. Her watcher from the adjacent roof changes positions as to follow her through the apartment. She pulls down a large heavy looking suitcase and starts packing her things. The binoculars zoom in when she pulls out a plane ticket a few seconds later. That is when he takes out his phone.

Elsewhere Batman and Batgirl have finished their two night bust from Gotham Towers. Penguin will never learn. The duo have barely broken a sweat and they are hopping across roof tops checking the rest of the city or waiting for something else to pounce on. Batman’s phone promptly buzzes and he signals for Batgirl to stop. They are a roof apart and Batman is in lead of her.  
  
DG: She has a oneway ticket to France for this Saturday and she’s packing a large suitcases.  
  
Batman just stares at the text contemplating a response, before he can, another message comes in from Dick.  
  
DG: She just checked the carriers for the cats… guess it’s a family affair.  
  
Batman quickly replies : That’s all I needed. You are free to go.  
He shuts his phone off.  
  
“Um? You okay?” Batgirl tries. She’s let him be. She has ignored his more than usual angry mood up until this point. She understands. Bruce was never the type to believe in divorce, which means he must have truly loved Selina to give her one. She knows better, with how much he is hurting, no amount of talking will help.   
  
“Fine.“ Batman shoots a line off the building leaving Batgirl without warning. She's surprised she was granted at least that much of a response.  
  



	3. It's time.

The thundering doorbell to the vast manor hasn’t changed as she presses it and hears the booming tones. Amazing how quality prevails. There is a pause, then movement, then the door swings open and an older, but still wildly handsome, Dick Grayson answers the door; covered in a flour-looking substance.  
  
“Hell—o… Selina… wow! You look…” His face of surprise says it all.  
  
“Old?” She grins as she removes her sunglass.  
  
“BLONDE! And amazing.” He's alway be a charmer, “Please, come in.” Dick offers as he steps back and lets her enter, trying to hide his shock, after all it has been ten years.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“I’d take your coat but I’m—“  
  
“—A mess?”  
  
“Yeah.” He laughs.  
  
“New Robin?” She guesses as she removes her coat. It's an educated guess as everything else looks the same, why wouldn’t business also be as usual.  
  
“Ha, no. Hell no! Mine, actually.” He says in a proud, yet humble way.  
  
She gasps and draws a hand to her chest “…As in your—“  
  
“—Son, yes.” His smile is wider than the pacific and something about this adds to his demeanor, Selina can’t help but feel comfort in his happiness.  
  
She steps closer and places her hand on his genuinely, “That’s… wonderful… How wonderful!”  
  
“Thank you.” He pauses for a moment. “Does Bruce...?”  
  
“No." She shakes her head, "He doesn't know I'm here.”   
  
“Oh well, have a seat, I’ll get him.” Dick walks back over to the kitchen door and slightly pushes it open peeking his head in. “John, I’ll be another second… Hey, nice clay mold! Is that a dinosaur?…Give me one more second.” He closes the door and heads back to Selina.  
  
“How old?”  
  
“Seven.”  
  
“Great age.”  
  
He nods yes, “Or horrifyingly filled with independence.. ya know, depending on who you ask.” He teases. “I’ll be right back.” Dick darts upstairs.  
  
Selina gently sits on the familiar couch in the home that hasn’t been hers for a long time. She can’t explain how she can tell Alfred hasn’t been replaced, she knows he hasn’t despite nothing being different. Other than Dick Grayson having a son. She wonders what else she’s missed. Dick comes back down the stairs. “Can I get you anything?”  
  
“No, thank you. I’m fine.”  
  
“He’s moving a lot slower these days.” He warns with a wink.” Really, good to see you.”  
  
“You too. Good luck with everything in there.” She offers lightheartedly.

“Never been a science project kind of guy. Figures Tim would be off planet. Am I right?” They laugh and Dick disappears back into the kitchen. Selina is only momentarily alone again until she hears him coming down the hall. Her heart beats faster regardless of her commanding it not to. He’ll be able to tell no matter how hard she tries. Then she sees him turn the corner and all sense of worry evaporates.  
Bruce Wayne hasn’t lost the same half smile or firm walk, only the lines in his face have doubled. Yet, he still looks good for his age, attractive and younger than a man who has been through what he has should. What pierces her, catches her breath in her chest, are his eyes, they are exactly the same.  
  
“Selina.” He calls when he reaches the top of the steps and finally looks upon her.  
  
“Hi, Bat” A momentous pause stopping their world, the two of them alone and it feels as if going back in time could be as easy as sliding a time bar on a video. “Or should I call you Grandpa?” she jokes and breaks the silence.  
  
As Bruce descends the stairs, she notices a tiny off step with each downward motion that he’s trying to hide. It troubles her, but the rest of him looks solid. “Damian keeps trying to push for Grandfather, but since—“  
  
“—Oh no, too Ra’s. Grandpa is better.” With the perfect finish to his sentence, synchronicity appears to know no withering from time. “Congratulations by the way.”  
  
He reaches the bottom and is only steps away from her. “What are you doing here?” He asks softly, but it catchers her off guard.  
  
She stands as she responds searching for an answer, “Oh…”  
  
“I like the blonde. You look astonishing as always.” His charm is still in tact.  
  
“I thought it was time, don’t you think it's time?” Her grin signifies to him she hasn’t changed at all.   
  
They head outside to sit on the lavish back court that is attached to the ballroom. It over looks the garden and just in the distance behind it are the graves of his parents and Alfred. As she heads to the table and chairs she notices another headstone. She can’t hide her shock when she reads the name. Bruce pours her a glass of lemonade and notices Selina’s persistent attempt at trying to read the small engraved dates on the stone.  
  
“Two years ago, unfortunately.” He says somberly.  
  
“OH! My gosh. I’m so sorry, How?” She exclaims while searching his face in disbelief.  
  
He looks off into the cemetery. “Explosion. Instant. No pain.”  
  
“Is she the boy’s—?”  
  
“—Yes… it’s why they’re here now. Dick was… He’s doing much better now. They both are.” She notices the inflection of hope at the tail end of his sentence and decides to continue.  
  
“How are you?”  
  
“It’s been difficult. Although it is nice to have people around again… no matter how much I miss the quiet.”  
  
A brief pause and Selina rests back in the chair. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”  
  
“Few do. To the world, Barbara died months later due to an undiagnosed aneurism. The service was in private so that it didn’t make the news.”  
  
“But Batgirl’s death? I didn’t even hear—”  
  
“—Jim didn’t want it out.” His stern voice echoes familiarly through her. She hasn’t forgotten an ounce of him.  
  
“I’m sorry.” She offers sincerely, tenderly holding the glass wishing she had more to offer.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“The poor boy.”  
  
Bruce nods in agreement. “Dick says John can take solace in that his Mother died a hero. We all know that only helps a little.” He takes a sip of his drink to cut himself off. He’d rather not linger on this subject.  
  
She sips as well. “Take what you can get, I guess?”  
  
It forces a smile out of Bruce. How he’s missed her outlook on life. So vastly different from his. Another pause between them and he realizes. “Forgive me, how are you?”  
  
“I’m well. I … I missed you.”  
  
“When did you get back?”  
  
“A couple months ago. Got a place, a job. I work at a book store.”  
  
“Oh? I didn’t know.” His eyebrows raise and she wonders about the truth to that statement.  
  
“Well, maybe because I’m no longer Selina Kyle.” She shoots him a wink.  
  
“Hence the blonde?  
  
“Selina’s still wanted over in Europe.” She can’t contain the satisfaction with herself. He’s definitely missed her devilish ways.  
  
“I might have heard something about that.” He grins.  
  
She takes a big drink of lemonade. It’s Alfred’s recipe through and through. She's comforted to know Bruce or Dick can replicate it so well. “Yes. Dyed my hair, got a new identity and now I sell books in a cat friendly book store. We have three.”  
  
“How very you.”  
  
She sits up shocked, “ME?! It’s nice…and boring.”  
  
“ I meant the cats.”  
  
“Right. But me selling books? Paying my bills.”  
  
“Had to hang it up sometime. You don’t pay your bills.” He side-eyes her.  
  
Her eyes narrow “I thought you didn’t know I was back?”  
  
“I wasn’t sure.” He can’t hide how pleased he is that he accurately picked up her trail. How she’s missed the know-it-all.  
  
She changes the subject feeling it safe to broach, “Hows your back?”  
  
“Full of metal.” He growls.  
  
“How bad is it?” The concern is there, but she is more surprised. Knowing Bruce like she does, it’s easy to forget he’s human.  
  
“According to Lucius, I narrowly escaped life in a wheelchair. Although he’s made specs on what that would mean for Batman if I was.” He then adds, “Barbara made it work.”  
  
“Bruce.”  
  
“I’m not sure what I’m going to do.” He assures.  
  
“How long has it been?”  
  
He snaps his head towards her in alarm. He knew she has stayed away, but the genuine look on her face confirms for him that she hasn’t kept tabs on Batman the way he has of her. Literal yearly files on the Batcomputer dedicated to Catwoman in Europe and she knows not even the slightest details of his last ten years. He wants to think this is another way that they are different, but a part of him knows better. He takes another moment as he is uncertain if he wants to explain, if he even can go there with her right now. It’s been so long. To just have her appear and then open up as if they haven’t been apart. Selina flashes her eyes at him and sends him all the reassurance he needs to remember who she is to him.  
“We were all there. Two years ago. Myself, Nightwing, Batgirl, when the bomb went off. Batgirl was the closest. I was caught under four floors of rubble and Nightwing was blown out of a second story window. He woke up a week later to Barbara gone, me in a coma, himself with two broken legs and a traumatized son living with Jim.”  
  
“Jesus, Bruce.”  
  
“Tim, Jason and Lucius got us out. Then Tim and Jason took turns in the suit until Dick was healed. It’s been him ever since.”  
  
She sits back again taking in the horror. “I wish I had known. I should have—”  
  
“—Why? It’s not like you would have called.” His bitterness lingers in the air. “I’m sorry.” He quickly detracts.  
  
“I deserve that.”  
  
“No. you don’t.” He hurt her and she left everything to get away from him, he’s learned he can’t blame her for never looking back.  
  
She wants to keep asking him more, but she thinks better of it. “For what it's worth, Bruce, I’m sorry. … I’m so very sorry”  
  
He exhales. “For what it’s worth… I missed you too.” He lifts his glass in honor of accepting her apology. He’s not sure if it’s for leaving, for what’s happened or for everything, but now is not the time. She cheers his glass in return and they toast. Bruce sets his glass down, “I’m sorry more.”  
  
Selina tilts her head back, closes her eyes and listens to the birds chirping. The sun shines warmly on her face. “You know, I always thought, before we got together…when I knew you were Batman, that you were smug for living here. Thought it was ego. You up in the big mansion away from the real Gotham. So peaceful, so privileged. Thought you were the adrenaline junkie type.” She coyly glances at him, “But then…when I got to know you and realized you were such a brilliant, tortured, righteous, soul who never took advantage of the best parts of your house, that’s when I knew I could be with you.”  
  
His brow furrows, “Why’s that?”  
  
“I thought anyone who doesn’t take advantage to sit out here, relax and enjoy the earth, can’t be that smart.”  
  
Bruce smiles. “All this time, I thought it was how I looked in the suit.”

“Ooo. That too.” She teases.

“I always had you around to remind me.”  
  
She giggles, “More like force you. How long?”  
  
“I’ve come out here.” He assures  
  
“How long?” She repeats again with more of a chastising tone  
  
“I honestly can’t remember.” He folds.  
  
She laughs. “Well. I guess I’ll have to come visit you more often so you’ll have an excuse to be out here.” They share a look and for a while neither say a word.

“Don’t you think it’s time?” She asks again.  
  
He stares into her eyes and smiles, “Yes, Cat. I most certainly think it is.”  
  
“I’m so glad you think so.”  
  
Selina finishes the last of her lemonade and Bruce reaches across the table to pour more. She flashes a wicked grin as if she has a secret she’s dying to tell him. His eyes narrow slightly as he refills her glass. She moves her hand to inside the collar of her dress and she pulls out a necklace. Dangling in the center is the engagement ring Bruce gave her years ago. All the tension in his face drops, but he doesn’t respond. Selina stares at him, searching for a sign, anything from him and there’s nothing. She’s getting nervous. Maybe she’s been gone too long. Bruce finally smiles as he dips his hand into his breast pocket and pulls out a white folded handkerchief. He places it on the table and pulls back the top, revealing his wedding band. Selina’s whole form melts and the two smile. Bruce reaches for her hand. With one hand in his stretched across the table she picks up the glass with the other and slowly sips. Sitting back in the chair gazing out. Bruce does the same and they sit in silence sharing a peaceful moment, admiring the garden. There is ten years of conversation to be had, but they know there is no rush, as they most certainly now have the time.

  
  



End file.
